


Mimosa Night and The Napoleon Cat

by LullabliesAndDreams



Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is in College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mention of Tracy, Oneshot, Prada is a CAT here not a Papillon dog, alternative universe - humans, mention of isaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: They all look at Lydia, waiting for her to answer the question. She sighs deeply before saying, “He is... whenever he’s comes by to fuck, Prada make it looks like his her owner and not me. She only sees him once or twice a week but the damn cat sticks to him like a leech.” She said it with a bit of poison. Prada won’t even sit in her lap for three straight minutes. “He’ll play with Prada few minutes before fucking, and then plays with her again a few minutes more before leaving.” She sighs, feeling defeated that her cat likes him more that her, but feels warm that Stiles doesn’t mind the cats affection on him — he even entertains it. “Last month when he came by to hook up, he brought Prada a toy, said that he thought of Prada when he passed by it. Now, that toy is Prada’s favorite.”
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Mimosa Night and The Napoleon Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this post (I’m not sure if it’s in reddit, but whatever) asking for an advice and help because, she thinks she’s falling for her fuckbuddy due to her cat liking the guy very much and the guy being so nice and cool with the cat’s affection (she explained that the cat don’t really sit well with strangers -even with her friends- but with him, it just ohh so cute).  
> Just got inspired with that to write another Stydia Fic. You know me, I’m a sucker for Stydia.

It’s Mimosa Night for Lydia and her girl friends, which they had held in her apartment.

Allison, who have been her best-friend since high-school is helping her make the mimosa while they wait for the others to arrive.

There will be about four or five people that will arrive, they’re not sure yet, but they are making a lot of mimosa. _Better more than not enough_ , besides, there’s really no such thing as ‘too much’ in mimosa. 

Lydia love their Mimosa Night because it’s their night to relax, enjoy, and have fun. Also, it’s one night of the month that they can catch up and gossip all together with their lives — not in a bad way of course, it’s in a good way that they can’t explain.

At exactly 7PM the girls have started to arrive.

Malia, Cora, and Kira arrive together bearing sweets and snacks. A few minutes later Erica arrive with more snacks and fruits, and said that Tracy can’t make it, something about a paper that she’s stressing about and needs to finish immediately.

“Your cat is still feisty as ever. I like her though.” Malia said, when the white Napoleon cat hisses at her.

“Don’t worry Kira, she also don’t like her own owner very much.” Lydia attempts to comfort her when she tried to pet the cat and also got hissed at.

Lydia took her cat and place it at her room to avoid any scratching or biting. _Yes_ , Lydia gave the cat it’s own room even though the cat seems to hate her — the room even has everything the cat needs and more, that’s how Lydia spoils Prada (that’s the cat’s name).

“That cat sees me almost everyday, and she still hissed at me! I think there’s something wrong with your cat Lydia. She doesn’t get along with anyone, even you!” Allison teases, she, being a dog person and all. Lydia just ignored her, taking a glass of mimosa for herself. There’s nothing wrong with the cat, she really is just feisty — the vet assured Lydia that.

Every look at Cora’s direction when she almost choke on her mimosa by laughing, and shakes her hand like she’s trying to remember something that’s on the tip of her tongue. “Ohh you guys won’t believe this!” She said, getting a series of what from the girls, “I came by Lydia’s apartment last week —“

“Ohh god.” Lydia murmured and shrinks on her seat, already knows where Cora is going.

“And there’s this guy who opens Lydia’s apartment door —“ she continued, and it shouldn’t have been a big deal, but the tone of her voice said otherwise.

“Wait, are we talking about the guy she’s been hooking up with for last three months now, who -let me just point it out here- we haven’t seen yet. The one with a weird name? What was it, Stew? Still? Stu —“ Erica interrupted, also almost choking from her mimosa too while she chuckles.

“It’s Stiles, okay. And it’s not even he’s real name, it’s a nickname.” Lydia sighs in exasperation, finishing her glass of mimosa and getting another one. This is going to be the topic of the night now that it started, might as well drink as much mimosa as she can. The cocktail is very good.

“What’s his real name?” Allison asked nonchalantly, but giving an eye of interest. She knows about the guy, but not really much — they don’t really talk about him, or just, Lydia don’t talk about him... just that he’s a good fuck that’s why she’s keeping him on her fuckbuddy list for the past three months now, and that’s actually pretty long considering her history. Other than fucking she insist that nothing is going on.

“Do I have to know that? We’re fucking, not doing therapy.” Lydia answers while she rolls her eyes so hard the girls gets into pits of laugher, enjoying teasing her.

“Yeah, but you’ve been fucking this guy for three months -which by the way is a record for you- you should atleast know his full name, right?” Erica was the one to comment that, looking pointedly at Lydia while she sips her mimosa.

”Nope, I don’t. All I need to know is how good of a fuck he is—“

”and he is, isn’t he?” Allison get back on to teasing, making everyone laugh when Lydia reacted. 

“Alright girls, can we let Cora finish her story? I wanna know what happened.” Malia announce, clapping her hand to gain attention, then pointing her glass to her cousin to take the stage.

Lydia groans making everyone went on a pit of laughter again before Cora continues, “Anyway, the guy opens the door half naked. Only wearing a towel dangerously low on his hip, without a single ounce of shame or embarrassment in him —“

“That sounds like a guy with a lot of confidence with his body. Is he hot though?” Kira asked, sneering. Sometimes, Kira’s mouth surprises them cuz she’s mostly shy, quiet, and cute — it’s rare for her not to have any kind of filter... maybe the mimosa is already hitting her. Though, she only had a glass and now nursing her second one, while the others are almost finish with their third glass. 

“Ohhh, he is hot. Totally hot” Cora answered, putting a great emphasis on the word ‘hot’.

No one from Lydia’s friends actually have seen Stiles yet before that incident with Cora, not even Allison who is almost always hanging around her apartment. So, they started to think he’s just an imaginary fuckbuddy, or that, he maybe is good at fucking but is ugly that’s why Lydia hides him. They did met few of Lydia past hook ups, or at least the ones that lasted for a month — Lydia somehow accidentally slips Stiles weird now every now and then when she’s with the girls so they’re really curious, but Lydia is good in diverting the conversation to another. Now, the girls won’t let her get away with the topic. 

Cora then look playfully at Lydia, smirking on how she keeps rolling her eyes. “If you got tired of him, let me know.” The bitch wink at her and laughs more when Lydia rolled her eyes again. “That’s not the shocking part of my story, though—” She continues.

“You’re killing us with suspense! Spill it out!” Allison, Malia, and Erica, shouted and throws pieces of chips at her.

“Prada like the guy.” She simply said, finishing her mimosa and talking another glass. “Like, the cat rubs it’s body around his feet, wanting to be pet. It even lets him carry her! And what’s more, the cat loves to rub its head to his face, he’s not even holding a treat!”

Everyone took a quiet minute to absorb this new information. No one tamed that cat ever, not even Lydia — the cat still sometimes hiss at her and gives her scratches and bites.

“Oh my god, Lydia. Maybe you found the guy you should marry.” Allison teases, erupting in laughs. She knows how much Lydia loves her cat even with it’s attitude.

“Is he good with the cat though?” Kira ask the question worriedly, being a cat person herself.

They all look at Lydia, waiting for her to answer the question. She sighs deeply before saying, “He is... whenever he’s comes by to fuck, Prada make it looks like his her owner and not me. She only sees him once or twice a week but the damn cat sticks to him like a leech.” She said it with a bit of poison. Prada won’t even sit in her lap for three straight minutes. “He’ll play with Prada few minutes before fucking, and then plays with her again a few minutes more before leaving.” She sighs, feeling defeated that her cat likes him more that her, but feels warm that Stiles doesn’t mind the cats affection on him — he even entertains it. “Last month when he came by to hook up, he brought Prada a toy, said that he thought of Prada when he passed by it. Now, that toy is Prada’s favorite.”

As soon as she’s done talking, the girls squeals in excitement. “Ohhh my god! Lydia Martin is blushing while talking about a boy!” Allison announce, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“I do not!” Lydia strongly disagree, but feeling the warm blush creeping on face, and she will argue that this is not because of Stiles, but because of the teasing and embarrassment.

“You’re totally blushing Lyds. Wow, I can’t believe I’ll be seeing this day.” Cora supported Allison, then offering her hand to her for a clap.

“I am not! Seriously! Can we talk about something else than the guy who I’m only fucking and doesn’t plan to date!”

“She totally wants to date him.” Malia commented, sounding very sure of it.

Lydia groans loudly, she’s not getting out of this conversation. Her friends are too invested with the topic now.

“Come on now Lydia, you’re totally crushing on him because of Prada.” Erica push with it.

She doesn’t really want to answer, but her mouth has a different plan for her, “Stupid cat, and stupid guy who looks hot with cats.” it was almost a whisper, but clear enough for everyone to hear.

The girls laughs loudly and squeals again, feeling really giddy for their friend. Lydia haven’t been in a real relationship since sophomore year of Highschool, the only relationship she’s ever patient about is with her cat Prada, and they’re getting really worried in all of her thryst quest.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!” Lydia sinks further in the sofa and hides herself on one of the pillow.

“But it is... funny. In fact, it’s hilarious!”

Lydia got out of her hiding, throwing the pillow to her best friend, knowing she’s the one who said that. “I hate you.” She told her.

“Why don’t you just date the guy?” It’s not really a question but a suggestion Kira said while she picks on the grapes on it’s plate.

“Are you kidding me?! No! Just because my cat adores him and he looks good with cats doesn’t mean I have to date him! Beside, you all know that I don’t do boyfriends. They’re just pain in the ass.” The sudden movement she did made her a bit dizzy. The mimosa is definitely kicking now.

“Other than him though, have you been fucking anyone else?” Cora teases as she pops a grapes to her mouth. She remembers that Lydia haven’t told them about her other hook-ups for the past three months, and Lydia likes to boast about her good sex-life with a handful of men.

Lydia couldn’t open her mouth to answer because, no, she’ve only been fucking the same guy for the past three months because she enjoys seeing him with Prada even just a few minutes. Also, because he tops all the other hook-ups she’ve been with... he’s so good in bed. Anyways, the guy is always free whenever she’s in the mood so, he’s the one she always calls.

Everyone went quiet till Allison clears her throat and spoke, “Hey, Isaac and I are fuckbuddy’s first, before we got serious together.” The ancient history of Allison’s love-life that no one really wants to hear because they’ve heard it like a million times already. They’re happy for her though, she’s the only one in the group who’s been in a good long relationship — they don’t even need to worry about Isaac cheating or hurting her, because before he could do that, Allison have already killed him.

“That’s not even a valid argument! We know Isaac since Highschool, and he’s practically been in love with you at that time too!” Lydia argued and wince when she realize that she just indirectly agreed she wants to date Stiles, then throws another pillow at Allison.

“Maybe you should try asking him for a date.” Erica suggested, like the solution is as simple as that.

“Me? Ask him to a date —“ Lydia gave her a look of disbelief for suggesting she do the first move.

Lydia’s not sure why they’re so insistent on her to try dating Stiles. Though, it did cross her mind at least once or twice... or more, whenever she see’s how he also adores Prada, but she thinks she's not really up to be in a relationship.

“Ohh please, it’s the 20th century for crying out loud. You’re the one who always sneered at people who tells you not to casually ask someone to fuck, but you can’t asked someone for a date?” Erica rebutted. “If he declined, then at least you haven’t invested a lot of feelings yet. And I’m sure you can find another guy to fuck every now and then.”

She definitely has a point, and Lydia hates that she has a point.

“Maybe his cock is so good that Lydia’s so hesitant to let a good fuck go to waste? I’m sure there are better, bigger, longer, cock out at the market to please you.” Another witty comment from Malia again, that Lydia didn’t argue anymore, just throws a piece of grape at her.

“Market? You make it sound like it’s prostitution.” Kira looks at her with squinting, confuse, and puzzled eyes, wiggling her pointing fingers too. They should stop her from drinking more.

“I do? Don’t care.” Malia told her, and everyone just laughs, finally moving to another topic.

* * *

* * *

“Ahh my pretty girl!” Stiles excited voice rang around the apartment mixing with the constant meowing of Lydia’s cat.

She’s been reading a book of mythological creatures or some kind just to pass time while she waits for Stiles to arrive. Tonight is their usual scheduled fuck time, so she left the door unlock for him, and let the cat roam around the house — the cat also knows the schedule and waited for Stiles in front of the door.

“I missed you. Did you miss me?” He talks to the cat like he’s talking to a toddler, as he walks to the couch where Lydia is sitting, carrying the cat on his arms while the cat rub it’s head to his face.

“You should be careful.” Lydia told him as soon as he sat beside her, not even looking away from her book.

“Careful?” The confusion is evident in his voice. He kept petting the cat, as it snuggles on his chest.

Voices of Lydia’s friend from their Mimosa Night whispering to her, she almost rolled her eyes. “My cat is never good to anyone, not even me.” She told him as a matter of fact. “If you keep that up with her, I might keep you too.” Lydia mentally gave herself a pat in the back, after saying that smoothly.

“Fine by me.” He told her... as a matter of fact. Which made her whip her neck to him, feeling whiplashed.

The damn guy look at her with a charming smile and continues, “I mean, I don’t think I’m a relationship kind guy, but, I could try. And I certainly won’t complain having a beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent” he paused, cupping her face with one hand and leaning down to her to kiss her wetly, “sexy —“ his smirking while kissing her, and if Lydia didn’t like what he was doing with his tongue, she might have already slaps him. “— girlfriend.” He kiss her hard it might bruise. “But...” he pulls away completely, putting his attention to the cat now sitting comfortably in his lap. It irks her. “I know you only want to fuck. And you’re a very independent woman who doesn’t really need a man on her life, so... if fucking is what only suits you, that’s fine by me also.” He finished smugly. This bastard.

“Then stop petting the cat and fuck me.” The tone of her voice made her want to cringe, though she doesn’t really care much. 

He quickly put the cat down, grabbing her face close to his, and diving in a bruising kisses.

One of his hand travels from her knee, to her legs, and then thigh. He didn’t do anymore playful rub on it, and just went directly under the hem of her tiny cotton shorts, his fingers running to her slit and immediately finding her clit.

“I like it that you’re so wet already.” He whispered in her ear then biting the shell of it.

He assaulted both side of her neck, by sucking and nipping a little too hard — she know it’ll show star like bruises once his done, but she doesn’t care.

She moan loudly when two of his fingers enters her, thrusting and scissoring. ‘God, he’s so good with his fingers’ she kept thinking.

“I think we should get off our clothes now.” Lydia told him, biting his shoulder from the pleasure he’s giving her with his fingers. He rubs hard on her clit with his thumb and asked her to say please first — this bastard.

The word ‘please’ came out of her more like a moan than an actual word.

He completely lean away from her, bringing the fingers he hand inside her few seconds ago to his mouth, and look straight at her as he cleans his finger off — what an ass. Lydia had to swallow dryly as she watch him assault his own fingers.

He took off his clothes first, living himself in his boxers, before taking his sweet time to strip her off her clothes leaving her with nothing. The damn guy, maps his fingers all over her skin, not really doing anything yet, just torturing her.

Stiles took her middle finger on his mouth, sucking it... and it was not supposed to look good in Lydia’s eyes, but damn! She’ll be lying if she said it doesn’t turned her on more.

Lydia let out a squeal when he suddenly lift her off the couch and carry her to her room.

He drops her down not so softly, and quickly put his weight on top of her. Lydia didn’t mind any of that, in fact, she actually likes it when he’s acting so dominant.

He insert his fingers on her again without any warning, thrusting in and out senselessly, and making her scream. He added a third finger and curl the middle one to rub that sweet spot inside Lydia, but not forgetting to rub his thumb on her clit to make sure she’ll come hard and fast, while he sucks and bites her nipple till it stings.

He made her whole body shakes as she let out her release, screaming and moaning. He kept his fingers moving inside her in a slower thrust as he let her finish her release and calms down.

“Your fingers... what a talent.” She murmured accidentally, getting a good chuckle from him. She had few of that before -accidentally speaking her mind about how good he is at what he does- and she’s glad his mostly humble about it than not.

She pulls his face back to her to kiss his chuckles away, and after a few seconds, flips them so she can be on top. “Why leave your boxers on?” She asked, straddling him, and grinding hard on his covered cock.

He flips them around again, pushing her on the mattress with his weight biting her shoulder before answering, “So you can take it off me.” The vibration of his voice makes her more horny that she already is.

Lydia pushes the offending garment off him with her feet as Stiles keeps her pin down the mattress.

Once he’s fully naked, he rubs his rock hard cock to her slit and made sure it bumps on her clit to make her gasp. “Ride me?” He asked, when his mouth pass her ears again.

Lydia doesn’t need to be ask twice, she push him off her, quickly straddles him and line his cock on her soaking wet cunt.

This is not the first time they‘re having sex without a condom. He just feels so good inside her that she had to break her rule of ‘no condom, no fucking’ with him. Lydia made sure they are both clean first and never forgets her pills to avoid any ‘accidents’ and they still do use condoms every now and then.

She slips the head of his cock inside her and slowly push down her body on his length, shivering and gasping when she’s completely seated on his hip. They fuck a lot of times now but she still feel like it’s their first time every time he enter her — his thick, long cock filling her fully.

She took a few seconds to let her body get use to his cock, moving experimentally, before completely bouncing up and down hislength.

“Fuck, you’re so hot!” He spits and curses, holding her hips in a bruising grip but letting her set the pace she wanted.

He would arch up a little bit just so he can catch her nipples on his mouth and lick the sides of her chest.

After a few minutes he held her hips down and told her to “Go slow.” It was actually a whispered, as he tries his hardest not to close his eye, loving the way she looks and how her body moves on top of him.

Going slow is not really her thing. She like the fast pace, hard pounding, and painful pleasure, but the way he looks at her right now... so intimate, and like a worship — she let her hips move like it’s doing a slow dance, and she like what she’s feeling.

The slow movement made both of their release take longer. It was worth it though — they were able to watch each others faces and expression as they slowly get to that white noise explosion.

Lydia lays on top of him, controlling her breath as they get over their orgasm. “Hey.” She called, tapping her fingers on his chest. “Wanna go on a date?” She asked the question as naturally as she can, lifting her head to look at his face and finding that he’s already looking down at her.

He was smiling and it’s not in a mocking way, he just looks like he couldn’t believe she’s asking ‘him’ for a date.

Lydia is slowly panicking when he still didn’t give an answer after a minute, he just continues to smiles and stares at her with an ‘are you serious?’ look on his face.

When Lydia nodded to answer his silent question, he release a chuckle and kiss her hard, “I thought you’ll never ask.” He told her, while rubbing his thumbs on her cheeks.

It’s a sweet gesture and she don’t know how to handle it. She’s probably blushing so hard right now.

A few seconds later, he clears his throat and shyly asked, “Can I eat you and go another round?” Like it’ll be the first time they’ll be doing it.

She bites her lip to avoid smiling too much, but she already knows she failed. “I thought you’ll never ask.” She copied him to tease, getting a bark of laugh from him, then Stiles flips them to lay her on the mattress making her giggle like a child.

The cat suddenly appeared on the bed, meowing loudly for it’s dinner, and startling them both.

Well, they just have to continue this later after Lydia feeds the damn cat.

Lydia couldn’t help but thinks her cat chooses a good man.


End file.
